<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nights by Mykayla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918337">Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayla/pseuds/Mykayla'>Mykayla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Choking, Degradation, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Sleepy Bois Inc House, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Smut, Sneaking Around, Techno and Wilbur are twins, this is mostly smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayla/pseuds/Mykayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur and the reader are inseparable, being friends from childhood. Although Techno never showed interest before, he wants you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader, Technoblade/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur Soot and you had been best friends for as long as you could remember. </p>
<p>	You lived close by to him and had met on the community playground. The two of you instantly joined together in a game of pretend. You had grabbed big sticks, using them as swords. The two of you were knights, fighting each other for your nations. The daunting battle happened over the entire playground and lasted until his father, Phil, had called him to take him home.</p>
<p>	Your parents had seen the two of you playing and had approached Phil to exchange contact information for future playdates. It was then that you discovered Will had a twin. A pale, pink haired boy. His hair was short and he seemed attached to Phil’s side. </p>
<p>	Since Phil was occupied, you tried approaching him. You walked up to the boy and held out a hand for him. “Hello, I like your crown.”</p>
<p>	The boy, now reaching up to adjust the crown nestled in his short hair, seemed uninterested. He squinted at you until you decided that hanging out with Wilbur was the better option.</p>
<p>	Techno assumed you were gonna be another kid he would never see again. Until you showed up at his house, yelling with his brother as the two of you played in the backyard. And then you kept showing up after that over and over.</p>
<p>	You also didn’t stop trying to get him to talk to you.</p>
<p>	One day you had caught him sitting in the living room. You crossed to stand in front of him on the couch. “You know you have to talk to me eventually, right.”</p>
<p>	He didn’t respond, turning his head to try to continue watching TV. You weren’t giving up yet.</p>
<p>	“Will told me your name is Technoblade and that you are his older twin.” You said, plopping down on the couch next to him. “I also met Tommy, he’s a cute baby.”</p>
<p>	He didn’t even blink at your words. You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest.</p>
<p>	“If you ever want to play with me and Wilbur, just remember you’re invited.” You said, standing back up to try to find Will again.</p>
<p>	 You continued to stay over their house, getting more frequent as you grew up. It started as play dates every week to sleepovers almost everyday. You were lucky Phil liked you enough, since you practically lived with them. Soon enough, you were no longer coming over for playdates, instead studying together, gossiping about school, or simply watching movies or tv shows together. <br/>	You never gained any feelings for Wilbur, the same for him. The two of you would talk about crushes you had although there was one you never told him about. The fact you kept eyeing his older twin everytime you got a glimpse of him at school or in the house. You wished he would talk to you.</p>
<p>	Techno wished he could talk to you. He never could get you alone to actually talk to you, and he definitely didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Will. So instead he would watch you from afar.</p>
<p>	Now all of you were older. Will and Techno had turned 18 six months ago, you turned 18 two months ago. You continued to stay over their house, seeming a permanent resident on Wilbur’s floor. Almost all of your clothes were there anyway.</p>
<p>	The two of you had chosen the same college, although different majors. You chose to stay and study most nights and pass out on his floor. And this night was no different than the rest.</p>
<p>	You had finished your essay, passing your laptop to a tired Wilbur to proof read. You left the room to change into your pajamas, a tank top and soft pajama pants. You returned to the room and Will passed the laptop back.</p>
<p>	“Looks good.” He commented. “But i’m going to pass out so please turn off the light.</p>
<p>	You nodded, flicking off the light. You walked to your spot on the floor. You had a blanket layed down, a pillow, and a blanket to keep on top of you. Laying down, you got comfortable before falling quickly asleep.</p>
<p>	You woke up in a cold sweat. Wilbur’s room was unbearably hot and there was a layer of sweat on your body. You tossed the comforter off, hoping to get some relief but it was fruitless. The floor was making you uncomfortable and you had to move.</p>
<p>	You quietly rose to your feet, walking to the door, hoping to avoid any creaking in the floors. The last thing you wanted to do was wake Wilbur up, although the darkness was making it hard to maneuver over the blankets on the ground.</p>
<p>	The door creaked as you inched it open. Your heart sped up, glancing at Wilbur, finding him still asleep. You slid through the crack in the door and hurried down the hallway and down the stairs. </p>
<p>	You knew your way around their kitchen, probably more than your own. You grabbed a glass from the cupboard and made your way to the fridge, mentally thanking Phil for buying an expensive modern fridge. He didn’t update any of the other appliances, you wondered why.</p>
<p>	The sound of the ice machine distracted you from Techno entering the kitchen. He was always silent on his feet. His pink hair reaches his shoulders now, pulled up into a half ponytail. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He watched you fill the glass with water and chug it down in gulps. “Thirsty?”</p>
<p>	He chuckled to himself, watching you jump and spill water on your chin, your other hand coming up to wipe the water off.</p>
<p>	“Fuck!” You exclaimed, tilting over, avoiding getting water on your pajamas. “Yeah, a bit. Wilbur’s room is a goddamn furnace.”</p>
<p>	“Yet, you’re always in there.” He commented, leaning on the kitchen island. “And I never see you.”</p>
<p>	“Well, Wilburs my best friend.” You said, pausing to take another drink. His eyes watched your neck and exposed chest as you swallowed. “And you never want to talk to me anyway.”</p>
<p>	“I’m talking to you right now.”</p>
<p>	“Is it because I'm alone?” You asked.</p>
<p>	“Well, it’s hard to talk to you when my brother is attached to your side. Plus he never wanted to share you.”</p>
<p>	You were taken back by his comment. “Share?”</p>
<p>	“Well, He can keep you as his best friend.” Techno walked forward until he was right in front of you. You leaned back onto the countertop. “I was thinking something else for us.”</p>
<p>	“Techno, where is this coming from?” You looked at him in confusion. “All these years, you’ve barely said like 5 sentences to me. I thought you hated me.”</p>
<p>	“I’ll be honest with ya, I was scared to ruin your guy’s thing.” He seemed a bit shy now after his confession. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck before recollecting himself. “But, god, did I wanna get to know you.”</p>
<p>	You set your glass down on the counter, leaving your hands free to grip the edge and lift yourself up, now sitting on the countertop. Your legs were dangling off the edge and Techno quickly put himself between them. “I’m willing to make up for lost time.”</p>
<p>	Techno put his hands on the counter next to your hips, effectively trapping you in. “hmm” Techno hummed before leaning in, connecting your lips.</p>
<p>	It was a gentle kiss. Your eyes closed and your arms wrapped around his neck. His lips felt amazing on your’s, his lips were smooth. His hands moved to your thighs to press down as he nibbled on your bottom lip. You gladly opened for him as his tongue took control, searching your mouth. </p>
<p>	He pulled away, the two of you panting. He moved his mouth next to your ear. One of his hands moved onto your clothed warmth, pressing down causing you to wiggle your hips in response. “Want me to fuck you here, baby?”</p>
<p>	You whined in response, nodding your head. You were willing to let him take you anywhere.</p>
<p>	He chuckled quietly. “So naughty. Anyone could walk in on us.” He left a few kisses on your jawline, starting to rub your pussy through your clothes. “I bet you would like that, slut.”</p>
<p>	“Please, Techno.” Your hands were gripping onto his shoulders. He pulled you off of the counter, you’re feet thudding onto the floor. He pulled down your pajama pants and underwear in one go because grabbing your hips and lifting you back up.</p>
<p>	His lips instantly reconnected with yours. This kiss was much more rushed, deeper than the first one. He pushed your thighs apart, his hand finding its place on your heat. He rubbed his fingers over it, swallowing your whines into the kiss.</p>
<p>	Techno entered a finger inside, your hips tilted forward to allow him more access. You gasped into the kiss allowing him back into searching your mouth. His finger curled, searching the inside of your pussy. It thrusted quickly, lubed up by your wetness. His other hand moved to cup your cheek as he inserted a second finger.</p>
<p>	He pulled away from the kiss, leaning his forehead on yours. “I need you to stay quiet, princess, think you can do that for me?”</p>
<p>	You nodded quickly and he smirked. His fingers continued their fast pace inside of you and he knelt down to be face level with your pussy. One of your arms went behind you to support your weight on the countertop. The other bent up as you bit into your finger to keep quiet.</p>
<p>	His warm mouth met your clit, sucking hard and your hips almost thrust up into him. Being quiet was going to be a lot harder. His hand that wasn’t currently fingering you moved to keep your thighs open as you subconsciously tried to close them.  He moved his mouth so his tongue could trust inside of you. Your whines were getting louder.</p>
<p>	His two fingers still quickly thrusting in and out of you curled and hit your sweet spot. He thrusted into it and a gaspy moan left your lips. He instantly pulled away, his fingers leaving you feeling empty. His hands gripped your thighs as he lifted himself up a bit. “What did I tell you about staying quiet? Why do you have to be so bad, hmm?”</p>
<p>	Your mouth gaped open like a fish, trying to find the right thing to say. “I-I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>	“I’ll make you sorry.” He said, quickly rising and pulling his own pants down. “I hope you’re ready for me because you’ve lost your prep privileges, slut.”</p>
<p>	His underwear followed quickly after, joining the pile of clothes under the two of you. You gulped, you definitely weren’t prepared enough but god did you want him inside of you.</p>
<p>	He went back to standing between your legs, pulling your tank top off you and throwing it onto the ground. “Stay quiet or I will make you this time, understood?”</p>
<p>	“Yes,” You panted out, watching as he lined himself up. He made no comment as he started to push inside at a steady, slow pace. Your teeth gritted and your head flew back, trying to keep quiet. His mouth connected with your exposed neck, sucking and nibbling hard to leave bruises. He wasted no time after becoming fully sheathed inside to begin his thrusts. The burning was uncomfortable but the pleasure over took it quickly. </p>
<p>	It was an almost impossible task to stay quiet. Luckily, his cock thrusting quickly inside of you left your brain dumb, your mouth open but only releasing gasps for air. His head was by your ear, allowing you to hear all of his breathy moans. Your hand that wasn’t supporting your weight went to grab his hair, pulling it in his fist. </p>
<p>	“Fuck, Tech, please, don’t stop.” You moaned out.</p>
<p> 	One of his hands moved to wrap itself around your neck, squeezing enough to allow you to get air but every noise was trapped in your throat. He looked you dead in the eyes. </p>
<p>“Shut up, whore.” He released through gritted teeth. He bent one of your legs onto the counter, the new position allowing him to hit deeper. His other hand moved to put pressure on your sensitive, swollen clit. His thrusts became harsher, almost pushing you back further on the counter due to the force. “I want you to cum right now on my cock. Do it, princess.” </p>
<p>Your hand circled around the wrist of the hand choking you. The muscles in your legs were clenching, and the heat inside you felt incredible. He rubbed harsh circles into your clit and your mouth gaped open. </p>
<p>He watched the way your eyes rolled back into your head as your orgasm ran through your body, He worked you through your climax, enjoying the way you gasped as you shook.</p>
<p>“So fucking beautiful, so good for me.” He whispered to you. He released your throat and pulled out of you. Looking at your red pussy.</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” You said, rubbing your hand over your face. He chuckled, clearly having more plans. His cock was still throbbing, wanting to be back inside of you.</p>
<p>“Listen to me.” He said, catching your attention. “Pick up your clothes and go up to my room. You;re not done yet.”</p>
<p>“Okay, sir.” You responded, nodding. Techno cocked an eyebrow at the name, remembering to punish you for it later.</p>
<p>You pushed yourself off of the counter onto your shaky legs. The inside of your thighs were slick. You decided to pick up the clothes and walk naked to Techno’s room, no way anyone was still awake, they would have heard the two of you.</p>
<p>You rushed into Techno’s room, looking around. It was the first time you had truly been inside. He had shelves stuffed to the brim with books and an entire chess table.</p>
<p>He pushed you onto his bed, wasting no time pulling you back into a kiss. Both his hands cupped your cheeks, pulling you into him. He pulled away smiling.</p>
<p>“This is the real test for you.” He revealed. “You're gonna cum one more time around my cock but you have to be quiet or your little bestie will find out you're a whore for his twin. You don’t want that, do you?”</p>
<p>“No.” You whispered out.</p>
<p>“No, who?”</p>
<p>“No, sir.” You corrected yourself.</p>
<p>“That’s better, princess.” He said before connecting your lips again. He grinded his hips against yours a couple times because pulling away. Techno filled you over, positioning you with your ass in the air. “You look so perfect for me. You ready for my cock again?”</p>
<p>You nodded, your head practically resting against his bed.</p>
<p>“Verbal response, baby.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” You gasped out. “Please fuck me, sir.”</p>
<p>“That’s more like it.” He chuckled. He positioned himself at your entrance, sliding in much quicker this time. He gripped your hips, pulling you back to meet his thrusts. The position and the oversensitivity made it hard to focus on being quiet. You bit your lip trying to keep the moans in, causing it to bleed.</p>
<p>“Get on your elbows.” He commanded, pulling your shoulders up from resting on the bed. “Arch your back, that’s it.”</p>
<p>You listened to his commands, supporting yourself on your shaky forearms, arching your back for him. You groaned quietly to yourself at the new position. Your head dropped down, he felt so good while destroying your walls. He let out deep grows at how tight and hot your pussy felt around his cock. He was closer than he wanted to be after not finishing in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“God, get up here.” He groaned out, pulling you up until you were sitting up on your knees. Your back was pressed up against his chest. One of his hands left your hips to find its spot on your neck again, applying a slight pressure. His mouth was next to your ear, and he took advantage of it.</p>
<p>“You’re such a slut, aren't you. Letting me fuck you while your best friend is sleeping in the next room over, hmm. How embarrassed would you be if he found you like this, my little whore desperate for my cock.” He whispered deeply into your ear. Your mouth was open, his words going straight to your heat. You were still overly sensitive and close to your climax. “You take me so good, I wanna use you as my cum dump every time you sleep over here. Fill you up while everyone else is sleeping. You want that right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, fill me up, sir,” You whispered out, gasping. The burning in between your legs was becoming too much. He felt too good inside of you. “I want your cum, Techno, please.”</p>
<p>His thrusts became much harsher, losing their rhythm. He attached his mouth to your neck, sucking and biting. You wrapped your arm around his neck, looking for support as your orgasm caused you legs clench and spasm. Your mouth gasped out, letting out gasps as tingles ran through your body.</p>
<p>Your climax caused your pussy to clench around Techno’s cock enough that he thrusted two more times before stopping. He stayed sheathed inside of you as his cock flushed your walls with his cum. He hugged you close to him as he climaxed, releasing gasps over your shoulder. </p>
<p>You stayed together as the two of you panted, catching your breath. Techno’s cock finally softed and he pulled out of you. As soon as he let go of you, you collapsed onto his bed, rolling over onto your back. He thudded down next to you, turning his head to look at you.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this is what i’ve been missing out on.” You joked. Your hand went to feel your heart racing through your chest, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>	Techno released a bit of air, turning over so he could look you in the eyes. “I’m going to take you out on a date. We’ll just lie to Wilbur or something but I need to take you out.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” You smiled at him. “I’d like that very much.”</p>
<p>	Techno then stood up, stretching and pulling on his pajama pants from earlier. He grabs your hands and forces you up as well, tossing you your tank top and pants. “Let’s go get you cleaned up so you can go back to Will’s room, yeah?”</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>	You woke up back on Wilbur’s floor. He was awake, nudging your side with his foot.</p>
<p>	“Hey, sleepyhead.” He joked. “It’s like 11:30, I actually wanted to do stuff today.”</p>
<p>	You almost rolled over, wanting to grumble and go back to sleep, but he kept nudging you until you threw the blanket off of you. “Alright, i’m up.</p>
<p>	“Phil made lunch,” Wilbur said as you stretched. “We can eat and then you can get ready.”</p>
<p>	You nodded, following Will out of his room into the dining room. Phil and Tommy were already there, setting up to serve the lunch. You sat down at the table next to Wilbur, Tommy taking the place in front of him.</p>
<p>	“Ah, Techno,” Phil exclaimed, “How nice of you to actually join us for once.”</p>
<p>	Everyone turned their head to see a sleepy Techno enter and sit down in the seat in front of you. You looked down at your lap blushing.</p>
<p>	“Am I not allowed to eat with my family?” Techno asked. Phil shrugged and started to portion out the salad and sandwiches.<br/>	“I’m just happy to see you here,” Phil said. “Also it’s a bit funny to see two late risers in the house.”</p>
<p>	You and Techno made eye contact, the two of you obviously just rolling out of bed.</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” Tommy said, mouth very full. Pointing his fork at you. “You never sleep in, what happened there?”</p>
<p>	Your cheeks were very red and you were trying to come up with a lie on the spot. </p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” You started. “College assignments keeping me up, I didn’t realize how much sleep I needed.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s important but don’t overwork yourself.” Phil commented before moving on. Tommy and Will continued eating, uninterested anymore.</p>
<p>You looked up at Techno and met his eyes. He smirked and winked at you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>